Daring Do
Daring Do ist ein Pegasus und Abenteurerin aus Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte. Persönliches Daring Do ist eine Schatzjägerin und die Hauptfigur ihrer eigenen Buchreihe die sie unter den Namen A. K. Yerling selbst zu Papier bringt. Sie und Rainbow Dash sind sich in viele Punkten sehr ähnlich. Geschichte TV Staffel 2 In Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte muss Rainbow eine weile im Krankenhaus liegen. Da wird es ihr so langweilig das sie zu dem Buch greift das Twilight ihr empfohlen hat. Daring Do und die Suche nach der Saphirstatue. Darin hat sich Daring mitten im Jungel ihren Flügel und muss eine Weile am Boden bleiben. Auf einmal sieht sie sich einem Tiger, einem Jaguar, einem Luchs, einem Gepard und einem Mizekätzchen gegenüber. Auf der Flucht vor den wilden Bestien wird ihr der Weg plötzliche von einer Schlucht abgeschnitten. Doch Daring schafft es sich mit einer Liane auf die andere Seite zu schwingen und entkommt auf die ihr die Viecher nicht folgen können. Jetzt steht sie vor dem verlorenen Tempel den sie gesucht hatte. Im Inneren des Tempel muss sich Daring mit diversen Fallen rumschlagen bis sie die Kammer der Saphierstatue findet. Gerade noch Rechtzeitig fallen Daring die verdächtigen Bodenplatten auf. Um sicher zu gehen wirft Daring einen Stein rauf der eine ganze Pfeilsalve auslöst. Als sich Daring die Platten näher ansieht entdeckt sie das alle abgebildeten Tiere Raubtiere sind bis auf die Ratte. Tatsächlich sind diese Platten sicher und Daring gelangt zur Statue. thumb|Die Statue|leftSie fackelt nicht lange und steckt das Ding ein doch damit hat sie die Selbstzerstörung des Tempels ausgelöst.Glühende Lava dringt in die Kammer ein. Daring versucht zu einem Dachfenster zu kommen und wird von einer Dampfexplosion ins Freie geschleudert, wo ihr Ahuizotl auflauert. Der Bösewicht nimmt die Statue an sich und ruft seine Katzenbrigarde mit der es Daring vorhin schon zu tun hatte, die den Pegasus gefangen nehmen. Ahui lässt Daring in einer Kammer an einen Tisch binden und aktiviert bei seinem Abgang den Spezialeinbau. Der Raum füllt sich mit Treibsand während aus den sich aus den zusammenschiebenden Wänden Riesenstacheln ausfahren. Zu allem Überfluss kommen auch noch alle möglichen Gifttiere zu Daring rein.thumb|Rettende Idee|leftDaring gelingt es mit ihrem Tropenhelm als Wurfgeschoss die Kammer abzustellen und ihre Fesseln zu druchtrennen. Ahuizotel kostet gerade seinen Sieg aus da schwingt Daring vorbei und nimmt ihm die Statue ab. Während der Bösewicht tobt macht sich Daring Do auf zu neuen Abenteuern. Staffel 4 In Wo bleibt Daring? freut sich Rainbow Dash das es nur noch vier Monate bis zum neuen Daring Do Buch sind und ist schon total gespannt was darin passieren wird. In ihrer Fantasie schleicht sich Daring an die Festung von Talokahn heran, überwindet deren Verteidigung und steht ihrem Erzfeind Ahuizotl gegen über... Hier legt Rainbow eine Bruchlandung hin und muss erst wieder zu sich kommen. Dann erfährt Rainbow dass das neue Daring Do Buch um zwei Monate verschoben wurde. Daraufhin machen sich die Mane 6 auf der Autorin A. K. Yearling zu helfen. Deren Haus finden die Ponys völlig verwüstet vor. Während sie sich umsehen taucht A. K. Yearling auf die erst mal ihr Geheimversteck prüft, in dem ein großer goldenen Ring liegt. Twilight deutet ihr Verhalten das sie in Ruhe gelassen werden will. Aber jetzt steigen zwielichtige Typen in Yearlings Haus ein, die den Ring wollen. Es kommt zum Kampf in dem sich raus stellt das A. K. Yearling und Daring Do ein und die selbe Person sind. Schließlich gelingt es den Ganoven Daring zu überwältigen und Dr. Caballeron nimmt den Ring an sich. Nach dem die Schurken abgezogen sind bieten die Mane 6 Daring ihre Hilfe an, die will aber nicht. Aber die Ponys, Allen voran Rainbow lassen sich nicht beirren. Auch wen Daring noch so sehr sagt das sie alleine arbeitet. Später finden Daring und Rainbow Caballerons Lager. Daring verkleidet sich und versucht Caballeron den Ring ab zukaufen. Das Geschäft ist schon fast in trocken Tüchern da Taucht Ahuizotl auf. Caballeron und seine Bande suchen das Weite. Ahui versucht Daring den Ring abzunehmen und ruft seine Raubkatzen. Daring kann sich wacker schlagen aber dann wird sie von Rainbow versehentlich abgelenkt, überwältigt, gefesselt und in Ahuizotls Festung gebracht. Dort wird sie vom Schurken an die Wand eines halbvollen Piranhabeckens gekettet. Ahui dreht den Hahn auf und lässt Daring alleine. Diese kann die Steine an denen sie fest gemacht ist aus der Wand ziehen. Aber sie sind zu schwer zum fliegen, im letzten Moment kann Rainbow sie auffangen und in Sicherheit bringen. Jetzt erklärt ihr Daring dass sie sich mit Absicht hat fangen lassen um in die Festung zu kommen und Ahuizotls Plan zu vereiteln. Der wird inzwischen von den restlichen Mane 6 auf Trab gehalten. So können Daring und Rainbow dessen magischen Schrein zerlegen. Ahui bemerkt sie erst als sie beim letzten Ring sind. Mit dessen Entfernung stürzt die Festung ein. Die guten können gerade noch raus kommen. Nach dem der Ring zertrümmert ist bedankt sich Daring bei Rainbow für ihre Hilfe und fliegt los ihr neues Buch fertig zu schreiben. In dem Rainbow eine Rolle kriegt. Staffel 6 In Daring Do und ihre Fans hat sich Daring in eine Höhle gewagt in der schon ein Artefakt auf sie wartet. Nach dem die einstürzende Steinbrücke überwunden ist wird sie von einem ganzen Kobrarudel umzingelt und ... Twilight legt eine Vorlesepause ein. Später ist Daring als Yerling zu einer Daring Do-Convention gereist und trifft dort Rainbow Dash, die ihr dringend was erzählen muss. Schnell schleppt sie ihren Fan auf ihr Hotelzimmer. Daring denkt schon das Rainbow Dr. Caballeron gesehen hat. Doch der geht’s nur um einen Fan den sie kennen gelernt hat und alle Abenteuer Darings ab Buch vier für unrealistisch und schrecklich hält. Aber Daring hat andere Probleme als verstimmte Fans. Dann sie steckt gerade mitten in ihrem neuesten Abenteuer. Sie zeigt Rainbow das Amulett von Culiacan, welches lediglich der Schlüssel zur siebenseitigen Truhe von Chicomoztoc ist. Eine Schatz den Caballeron meistbietend versteigern will weswegen er Daring folgt. Zur Convention ist Daring überhaupt nur gekommen um ihn abzuschütteln, den unter alle den Cosplayern die sich als Daring verkleidet haben, wird sie gar nicht auffallen und kann sich still und leise davon schleichen. Und wen Rainbow schon mal da ist kann sie auch die Augen nach Caballeron aufhalten. Der nimmt sie und ihren neuen Freund Quibble Pants, der Fan von dem sie Darring erzählen wollte gefangen und verschleppt sie in de Dschungel in dem der Schatz liegt. Nach einigem Hin und her überlasst Cabaleron die Ponys ihrem Schicksal in Form eines großen hungrigen Monsters. In letzter Sekunde kann Daring Do sie in Sicherheit bringen. Quibble kann es gar nicht fassen das Daring echt ist und noch weniger das sie und Rainbow befreundet sind. Da fällt ihm wieder das Monster ein das auf sie wartet und würde gerne gehen. Antrag abgelehnt, den erst muss der Schatz gefunden werden. Im Vorraum der Schatzkammer finden sie sieben Türen vor, von denen nur eine zum Schatz führt. Während Daring noch knobelt hat Quibble das Rätsel längst durchschaut. Jede der Türen hat ein Gegenstück bis auf eine. Tagsächlich liegt dahinter die siebenseitigen Truhe von Chicomoztoc. Jetzt müssen sie aber schnell aus dem Tempel raus. Da Quibble vorhin versehentlich eine der Fallen ausgelöst hat füllt sich der Tempel mit Schlamm in dem das Monster lauert und der Eingang ist auch schon überflutet. Zum Glück gibt es ein Oberlicht aber die Pegasi werden Quibble dorthin tragen müssen und so an entscheidend an Tempo verlieren. Doch hat er eine Idee, Mit Lianen bindet er sich an die Mädchen und lässt sich von ihnen ziehen. Nach einem kleinen Missverständnis durch das Quibble fast gefressen wird landen die Drei im Dschungel. Wo sie Caballeron entdecken, der sie jedoch noch nicht bemerkt hat. Quibble tüftelt schon einen hoch komplizierten Plan aus aber Darring hat eine Simplere Idee. Sie wirft einen Stein gegen die Tempelwand. Das Geräusch lockt sofort die Ganoven an. In diesem Moment bricht die Wand zusammen und das Monster kommt raus. Während das Monster sein Mittagessen jagt tauchen die Freunde aus ihrem Verstecke, einem Teich auf. Daring erklärt Rainbow und Quibble das auf der anderen Seite des Tempels Stufen sind die aus der Schlucht führen und dann brauchen sie sich nur Rechts zuhalten um Heim zu kommen. Sie wird den Schatz in ein Museum bringen und fliegt nach einem Dankeschön los. Staffel 7 In Das Ende aller Abenteuer hat A. K. Yerling bekannt gegeben das sie in Rente geht. Sofort als sie das erfährt macht sich Rainbow Dash mit Pinkie Pie auf den Weg zu ihr. Rainbow ist sich sicher das Yerling nicht einfach so in Rente geht und etwas passiert sein muss. Pinkie dämmert das es wohl auch um die Fortsetzung der Daring Do Bücher, die Yerling schreibt, geht. Vor angekommen packt Yerling, die sichtlich bedrückt ist, gerade für ihren Umzug. Erst als Rainbow nach bohrt rückt sie mit dem wahren Grund raus. Yerlings letztes Abenteuer führte sie in ein Dorf in Südequestria. Wo sie Schlagzeilen machte. Sie gibt den beiden eine Mappe mit Zeitungsartikeln in denen es nur um die Verwüstung geht, die Daring Do angerichtet hat. Weswegen Yerling ein Schlechtes gewissen hat. Pinkie merkt an das die Ponys dort nur Daring Do hassen. Dem entgegnet Yerling das ihre Bücher in Südequestria nicht verkauft werden und die Ponys dort so nichts von ihr wissen. Somit ist für Rainbow klar das sie einfach nur dort hin müssen und den Ponys erklären das die Dingen in der Zeitung nicht stimmen. Dumm nur das sie halt stimmen. Yerling erklärt das sie immer nur an die Reliquien und das Aufhalten von Schurken dachte, ihr ist nie aufgefallen was für ein Chaos sie dabei immer anrichtet und jetzt haben die Ponys wohl die Nase voll. Wie dem auch sei Yerling will mit den Abenteuern Schluss machen. Aber Rainbow bleibt dabei dass auf jedes Pony das Daring hasst hundert kommen die sei mögen. Um Yerling davon zu überzeugen will sie mit ihr in das Dorf namens Somnambula. Nur findet Yerling das die Artikel gut wiedergeben was die Ponys denken. Dem hält Pinkie gegen das wen sie dort hin gehen die Ponys ihr persönlich sagen können was sie von ihr halten und was für ein Mist diese Artikel sind wie Rainbow zufügt. Das überzeugt Yerling und man macht sich auf den Weg. Wenig später ist man in Somnambula wo es genau so aussieht wie in Yearlings letztem Buch. Was daran liegt das der Roman auf ihren Erlebnissen dort basiert. Dort hat Daring do nämlich verhindert das ihr Erzfeind Ahuizotl die Kronen Artefakte zerstört was den Fluch der ewigen Nacht über Somnambula gebracht hätte. Für Pinkie klar das man Daring für eine Heldin hält. Also geht Rainbow mal fragen. Gleich das erste Pony das sie anspricht findet Daring gut. Unglaublich gut darin Apfelkarren und heilige Statuen zu zerstören. Da tritt ein verhülltes Pony in Erscheinung das behauptet Daring würde alles zerstören was sie anfasst und zeigt das die Einheimischen noch mit den Reparaturen beschäftigt sind. Ein Anblick der Yerling schwer trifft und sie verschwindet. Rainbow und Pinke versuchen noch mal ihr gut zu zu reden doch vergebens. Pinkie ist dafür ihr erst mal nicht so nah auf den Sattel zu rücken. Aber Rainbow bleibt dabei das sie als Freunde dafür sorgen müssen das Yerling erkennt wie sie geschätzt wird und sie beide machen sich auf die Suche. Es wird schon Dunkel als sie die Kommen rein Katte, ein Gasthaus in dem Daring häufig übernachtet, finden. Ergo muss es für Rainbow dort auch Ponys geben die Daring mögen. Dort erfahren die beiden von der Besitzerin Mrs. Trotsworth, ein Erdpony, das Daring bei ihrem letzten Besuch übereilt aufgebrochen ohne die Rechnung zu zahlen und dann hat noch eine Ganovenbande auf der Suche nach ihr ein Riesenchaos angerichtet. Vergeblich versucht Rainbow zu erklären das es Daring nur so eilig hatte weil sie ja Ahuizotl aufhalten musste. Zu allem Überfluss wird Daring auch des Diebstahls beschuldigt. Sie erklärt das die Ponys hier in der Gegend jedes Jahr eine Leuchtsteinkette opfern. Die vor die Somnambulastatur gelegt wird. Man bittet so um eine gute Zukunft. Da finden die zwei Yerling. Kaum haben sie sich zu ihr gesetzt, fängt das verhüllte Pony von vorhin an allen zu erzählen das Daring Do das Dorf zerstört und die Opferkette gestohlen hat. Es schwört alle darauf ein Daring Konsequenzen spüren zu lassen wen sie sich noch mal blicken lässt. Wer ihm zustimmt soll sich morgen bei der zerstörten Statue sammeln. Yerling versichert Rainbow und Pinkie das sie nichts damit zu tun hat, den warum sollte sie jemanden bestehlen? Rainbow meint das sie nach einer Mütze Schlaf alles klären können. Am nächsten Tag hat sich eine große menge Ponys bei der Staue gesammelt. Yerling ist sich nicht ganz sicher ob der Plan hinhaut doch Rainbow will es versuchen. Da macht das Verhüllte Pony wieder Stimmung gegen Daring Do, die Schuld an der Zerstörung der Somnambulastatue sein soll. Jetzt wissen die Ponys nicht wohin mit der Opfergabe. Wen sie den noch eine Gabe hätten, die ja von Daring gestohlen sein soll. Jetzt versucht Rainbow allen zu erklären das Daring nur versucht hat Ahuizotl aufzuhalten. Was den Ponys schon zu denken gibt. Da macht Rainbow den Fehler die Stauer „lausig“ zu nennen. Worüber man sich allgemein empört. Da erklärt der Apfelhändler von Gestern das diese Staue die Namensgeberin des Dorfes war. Wer wissen will wer die Ponys hier sind muss erst die Statur verstehen, Somnambula. Also erzählt er die Lende. Einst wurde das Dorf von einer Bösen Sphinx geknechtet die Prinz Hisan gefangen nahm. Somnambula stellt sich dem Monster entgegen. In dem sie die Herausforderung der Sphinx bestand befreitet Somnambula sowohl Prinz als auch die Stadt. Zum Dank schenkte der Pharao ihr eine Kette aus Leuchtsteinen. Und diese Kette leuchtete Hell genug um das ganze Königreich zu erhellen. Seither ist die Leuchtsteinkette das Symbol all ihrer Hoffnungen. Rainbow ist schwer beeindruckt von Somnambula und sich sicher das wen sie hier wäre auch große Stücke auf Daring Do halten würde. Den beide haben dafür gekämpft um das Dorf zu beschützen. Langsam wendet sich die öffentliche Meinung von Daring. Dazu meint aber das verhüllte Pony das wen Somnambula hier wäre würde sie Daring verurteilen weil sie das Symbol der Hoffnung zerstört hat, die Staue von Somnambula. Womit wieder alle sauer auf Daring ist. Yerling tritt den stillen Rückzug an. Als die Menge sich zerstreut hat gibt sich das verhüllte Pony als Dr. Caballeron zu erkennen. Er hat das alles inszeniert um Daring zu brechen und ihren Ruf zu zerstören. Caballeron weiß wo Rainbow ist kann Dering nicht weit sein womit sie ihm in die Karten gespielt hat. Allerdings kann Caballeron nicht zulassen das Rainbow Daring davon erzählt, worauf seien Handlanger Rainbow gefangen nehmen. Doch bekommen Pinkie und Yerling die Entführung mit und Pinkie nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf. Yerling zögert noch. Die Ganoven verschleppen Rainbow in die alte Pyramide der Sphinx. Kurz vor dem Ziel geht Pinkie die Puste aus. Da Stößt Yerling dazu die sich inzwischen in ihre Abenteuerkluft geworfen hat. Pinkie wusste das sie kommen würde. Da war Daring sich aber nicht ganz sicher, was wen sie noch mehr ärger macht. Aber da kann Pinkie sie beruhigen das sie das schon nicht wird. Den sie wird nicht zu lassen das Rainbow was zu stößt, dazu ist sie ihr zu wichtig. Dem kann Daring nur zustimmen und sucht die Ganoven mit dem Fernglas. Sie sieht gerade noch wie die Bande in der Pyramide verschwindet. Im dem alten Gemäuer finden Daring und Pinkie, Rainbow angebunden an einer Säule in einer Grube voll Gliberschleim. In diesem Moment beginnt die Säule sich in den Schleim abzusenken. Caballeron und seine Leute haben sich inzwischen durchs Oberlicht abgesetzt von wo aus er sich über die Lage der Freunde lustig macht. Er erzählt auch das was an der alten Legend dran zu sein scheint und man in der Pyramide nicht fliegen kann. Nun verschwindet er und macht den Ausgang zu. Tatsächlich scheint der alte Zauber der Sphinx, der Pegasi am fliegen hindert, noch zu wirken. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Pinkie gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Nur dummerweise hat die Brücke aus der Legenden nicht mehr da. Zwar hat Pinkie auch keine Ahnung wie sie Rainbow retten sollen, doch genau wie Somnambula ist sie bereit das Risiko einzugehen und auf das beste zu hoffen. Mit diesen Worten springt sie in die Grube. Nun fast sich Daring ein Herz und springt hinterher. Zu ihrer Überraschung gibt es in der Grube starke Luftdüsen deren Strahlen sie und Pinkie zu Rainbow tragen. Am Ziel dankt Daring Pinkie sie erinnert zu haben die Hoffnung nie aufzugeben. Schnell ist Rainbow Befreit und die Freunde verlassen die Pyramide. Sie sehen noch die Staubwolke von Caballerons Bande und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Zurück in Somnambula will Caballerons Bande gerade mit einem Großen Sack verschwinden als sich ihnen die Freunde in den Weg stellen. Vor Schreck geht den Ganoven der Sack auf und es fallen gestohlene Leuchtstein raus. Schnell bildet sich eine Dichte Traube von Dorf bewohnen um sie rum. Daring Begreift jetzt das Caballeron nur ihren Namen beschmutzt hat um dann in Ruhe stehlen zu können was er wollte. Caballeron gibt es zu stellt aber klar das er zu erst nur die Steine wollte, aber dann bot sich ihm die Möglichkeit Daring Do für immer aus der Geschichte zu löschen. Bei all der Verwüstung die Daring immer hinterlässt war es auch nicht weiter Schwer den Ponys weis zu machen das sie eine Schurkin sei. Aber da muss Daring ihn enttäuschen den sie wird sich nie wieder brechen lassen und weiterhin an der Hoffnung festhalten nicht nur die Ponys sondern auch alte Schätze vor Bösewichte beschützen kann. Inzwischen haben sich die Dorfbewohner auf ihre Seite gestellt. Caballeron versucht nochmal die Bewohner daran zu erinnern das es Daring war die die Statue zerstörte. Doch davon lassen sich die Einheimischen nicht mehr einwickeln und Caballeron muss ohne Beute verschwinden. Die Dorfbewohner lassen Daring hoch leben. Daring dankt Rainbow und Pinkie da sie sie wider zur Vernunft gebracht haben. Die zwei sind heilfroh das ihre Freundin wider die alte ist. Allerdings musste Daring erkennen das man selbst im Kampf fürs Gute für all seine Taten verantwortlich ist. Dem kann Rainbow nur hinzufügen das auch wen mal versehentlich was Schlimmes passiert man nie die Hoffnung oder den Glauben an sich selbst verlieren sollte. Pinkie merkt dazu an das man es einfach nur wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte. Dem folgend macht Daring mit Hilfe ihres Wohlstandes, den ihre Bücher ihr einbrachten, alle Schäden die sie In Somnambula angerichtet hat wieder gut. Nun ist auch das letzte Pony überzeugt das Daring eine gute ist, Cabballeron bekommt Hausverbot in der Kommen rein Katte und es gibt ein große Fest für die neue Somnambulastatur. In Das Schattenpony – Teil 1 wollen die Mane 6 die Helden Equestrias aus ihrem magischen Gefängnis befreien wozu sie deren Artefakte brauchen. In der alten Pyramide der Sphinx unternimmt Pinkie Pie mit Daring Dos Hilfe eine Tauchgang in die mit Schleim gefüllte Grube. Die Augenbinde findet sich im Abfluss den sie total verstopft hat. Wodurch der Schleim sich überhaupt erst sammeln konnte. Das Vorhaben der Mane 6 gelingt. Zwar wird auch der alte Feind der Helden das Pony der Schatten, befreit aber mit dem wird man auch fertig. Staffel 9 In Zweifel an Daring-Do hat der Autor Groom Q. Q. Martingale ein Buch herausgebracht in dem er Daring Do schlecht da stehen lässt. Was Darings größten Fan Rainbow Dash und ihre Freundin Fluttershy auf den Plan ruft. Um Daring zu warnen reisen zu ihrer Signierstundne die sie in ihrer Tarnung als A. K. Yearling. Als die beiden eintreffen darf sie sich von den aufgebrachten Fans die Martingales Buch schon gelesen haben ordentlich was anhören darf. Auf Yearlings Frage ob überhaupt einer gekommen ist um sein Buch signieren zu lassen verneinen die Anwesenden und traben ab. Yearling hat immer befürchtet das die Ponys irgend wann erfahren das Daring Do echt ist. Es ging ihr ja nie um den Ruhm, ihre Erlebnisse waren einfach zu toll um sie für sich zu behalten. Sie wünschte sie könnte dahinterkommen wer Martingale ist und würde gerne wissen warum er ihre Romanheldin und damit sie ruinieren will. Fluttershy schlägt vor ihn zu Fragen, den zufällig gibt er im Buchladen gegenüber auch eine Signierstunde. Yearling hält es für das beste wen Rainbow und Fluttershy alleine gehen. Sie kann nicht riskieren das Martingale dahinterkommt das sie wirklich Daring Do ist. Als sie sich Martingale näher ansehen erkenne sie das er kein Andere ist als Darign Dos verkleideter Erzfeind Dr. Caballeron ist. Diesem gelingt es Fluttershy zu überzeugen das er ein guter Forscher ist und sie schließt sich seiner nächsten Expedition an. Yearling erklärt einem kleinen Fan gerade das Daring Do nur einmal ausersehenen einen Welpen getreten hat als Rainbow zurückkommt. Sie erzählt ihr das Caballeron Martingale ist und Fluttershy hat. Mit seinem Buch wollte er Daring Dos Ruf ruinieren und jetzt macht er ihre Freundin zu einer Kriminellen. Sie sind jetzt nach Tenochtitlan unterwegs. Yearling vermutet das Caballeron den Wahrheitstalisman von Tonatiuh sucht, um den zu bekommen braucht man die Flügel eines Pegasus. Womit Rainbow klar ist warum Caballeron Fluttershy dazu brachte sich ihm anzuschließen. Womit es an ihnen liegt in aufzuhalten, Kurz um wirft sich Yearling in ihre Daring Do Kluft. Der Kleine Fan fällt fast um vor Begeisterung. Einige Zeit später eilen Rainbow, die sich Vorwürfe macht und Daring die den Talisman retten will, durch den Urwald. Daring erzählt das der Talisman die Macht hat das Pony das ihn hält die Wahrheit sagen zu lassen, Sie vermutet aber das Caballeron ihn nur haben will weil er aus reinem Gold ist mit dem er Reich werden will. Daring hat den Talisman bisher nicht gerettet weil die Tempelfallen viel zu gefährlich sind um sie ohne Karte zu überwinden, vielleicht so gar mit Karte. Die Vorstellung macht Rainbow nervös. Sie erreichen die Treppe zum Eingang des Tempels. Sie können die Gruppe sehen und einholen ehe sie den Tempel betreten. Doch gerade als sie rauf wollen wird Daring mit einem Liananlasso gefangen und Gefesselt. Rainbow erwischt es auch. Dahinter steckt kein anderer als Ahuizotl, Daring Dos anderer Erzfeind. Der es verdächtig findet gleich zwei Pegasi zu sehen da man einen Pegasus braucht um den Talisman zu holen. Während Rainbow Ahuizotels Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, kann Daring einen Stein greifen und damit ihre Fesseln durchtrennen. Schnell schnappt sie sich Rainbow und lässt Ahui hinter sich. Caballeron gelingt es den Eingang für kurze Zeit zu öffnen. In letzter Sekunde können auch Rainbow und Daring hineinschlüpfen. Nun steht sie vor der Frage welchen weg sie nehmen sollen. Da sie ohne Karte eh nur Raten können versuchen sie ihr Glück. Sie finden die Schatzkammer, Gerade als Caballeron den Talisman an sich genommen hat. Fluttershy erklärt den beiden das Caballeron und seine Leute Forscher sind die den Talisman nur untersuchen und ins Museum bringe wollen. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes gesteht Caballeron das dem nicht so ist. Er räumt ein das er Fluttershy bequatscht hat weil sie ein Pegasus ist und an den Talisman ran kam, doch er und seine Leute haben sie zu schätzen gelernt. Das hätte Rainbow nicht gedacht. Da taucht Ahuizotl auf der nicht glücklich darüber ist noch mehr Eindringlinge zu sehen die den Talisman haben. Er befiehlt den Wächtergargoyles anzugreifen. Die Statuen in der Kammer erwachen zum leben und stürzen sich auf die Ponys, während Ahuizotl die Kammer von außen verschließt. Fluttershy versucht mit den Gargoyles zu reden, doch die hören nicht zu. Daring erklärt das es eh nichts nützt, die Gargoyles bestehen aus Stein und Magie sie leben nicht. Daring kennt solche Wesen aus Marapor. Caballeron fällt ein das ihm schon ähnliche Kreaturen in Flankladesh untergekommen sind. Auf Rainbows Frage wie man sie los wird meint Daring das sie wohl kein helles Licht mögen, nur gibt es in der Kammer keines. Da hat Daring eine Idee und fragt Caballeron ob er noch den Diamanten von Lapeis Lux hat. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismannes gesteht er ihn zu haben, würde aber schon gerne wissen woher Daring wusste das er ihn gestohlen hat. Sie hat geraten. Auf Darings Kommando hält Caballeron den Diamanten hoch, sie zückt eine Taschenlampe und Strahlt den Stein an, der das Licht drastisch verstärkt. Es funktioniert, die Gargoyles kehren auf ihre Podeste zurück und werden wieder einfach Statuen. Fluttershy hält fest das Daring und Caballeron ein tolles Team sind, Rainbow weiß nicht wie sie das finden soll. Jetzt müssen sie aber aus der Kammer raus. Caballerons Handlanger Biff erkennt das sie dafür alle zusammenarbeiten müssen. Caballeron will ihn schon anschnauzen, dann merkt er das der Einfall nicht so schlecht ist. Da Caballeron durch den Talisman nicht Lügen kann traut man ihm, die Ponys schließen Waffenstillstand und stemmen mit vereinten Kräften die Tür auf. Als die Gruppe die Eingangshalle erreicht wartet dort noch Ahuizotl der sich den Talisman nun selbst hohlen will. Caballeron wirft den Talis man zu Daring, die entdeckt einen Tunnel in den der große Bösewicht nicht rein passt und will die Gruppe dorthin führen, doch Ahuisotl versperrt ihnen den Weg. Daring wirft den Talisman zu Rainbow, die unter seinem Einfluss ausplaudert das sie nach dem Abenteuer eine Delux Spa-Packung braucht. Rainbow wirft den Talisman zu Fluttershy die ihn an die Handlanger weiter gibt wo er schließlich bei Rogue landet. Die Aktion lenkt Ahuisotel so weit ab das die Gruppe in den Tunnel kann. Schließlich kann auch Rogue Ahuisotel entwischen und zu den anderen gelangen. Unter dem Einfluss des Tallismannes erzählt er das es ihm reicht, er will die Schurkenlaufbahn verlassen und seinen Traum verwirklichen Opernsänger zu werden. Rogue gibt den Talisman lieber wieder Caballeron. Nun ist guter Rat teuer, der Tunnel ist eine Sackgasse und Ahuizotl versucht die Wand einzureisen um an die Gruppe ran zu kommen. Fluttershy hat die Idee das ihr Problem vielleicht die Lösung ist, ihr stellt sich die Frage wieso Ahuizotl alles dran setzt sie zu kriegen, kein Pony hat ihn je nach seiner Seite der Geschichte gefragt. Sie stellt klar das es einen Grund geben muss warum er so wütend ist. Für Rainbow ist er einfach nur ein Mistkerl der gut hundert mal versucht hat Daring Do zu zermalmen. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismannes könnte Caballeron auch einige Geschichten dazu beitragen. Jetzt hält er die Wahrheit nicht mehr aus und wirft den Talisman weg. Fluttershy fängt ihn. Sie macht klar das Verständnis mit zuhören beginnt und geht raus. Fluttershy fragt Ahuizotl warum er sie verfolgt und bietet ihm den Talisman an. Es rührt ihn, er nimmt den Talisman und erklärt unter seinem Einfluss das er die Pflicht hat den Dschungel zu beschützen, wen während seiner Schicht noch ein Relikt verschwindet bekommt er super großen Ärger mit den anderen Wächterkreaturen. Ahuizotl trägt eine große Verantworten, Daring Do und Caballeron haben schon soviel Relikte seines Landes gestohlen das sein Job auf dem Spiel steht. Er räumt ein vielleicht etwas brutal und aufbrausend zu sein, aber er kann nichts dafür. Fluttershy gibt ihm ein Taschentuch Daring und Caballeron treten heran und berühren den Talisman. Sie hat all die Relikte nur genommen weil sie dachte sie würde sie beschützen. Er wollte reich werden und hätte nie gedacht das Ahuizotl aus so noblen Gründen handelt. Er hat ihn einfach nur für ein Monster gehalten. Das hört Ahuizotl dauernd. Rainbow findet langsam gefallen an dieser „wir hören uns allen zu“ Geschichte. Fluttershy stellt klar das vielleicht nicht jeder immer die Wahrheit sagt, aber jedes Wesen verdient Freundlichkeit. Ahuizotl stimmt zu, sie haben ihm den Talisman zurück gegeben und sich ausreichend Zeit genommen um ihn zu verstehen, aus diesem Grund lässt er sie alle gehen, unter einer Bedingung. Daring und Caballeron müssen ihm auf den Talisman schwören nie wieder Relikte aus dem Tenochtitlan Landgebiet zu stehlen. Sie versprechen ist. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismannes rutscht Daring raus das sie davon in ihrem nächsten Buch erzählen wird, woran Caballeron erkennt das sie wirklich A.K. Yearling ist, was er nicht verraten soll. Das bringt ihn auf eine Idee, Ahuizotl auch. Einige Zeit später haben Daring und Caballeron gemeinsam ein Buch geschrieben, doch als Rainbow zur Signierstunde kommt ist da außer ihnen keine Ponyseele. Sie wurden von einem neuen Autoren ausgebootet: Ahuizotl, der gegenüber gerade auch Signierstunde hat. Wo er den faszinierten Fans aus seinem Buch vorliest wie er die wertvollen Relikte beschützt. Comics In Ein Wurm, sie zu ächten wird die Roman Daring Do mit Lauter anderen Romanfiguren von einem Bücherwurm nach Ponyville versetzt. Dort wird sie mit Applejack, Fluttershy und Spike von der Bösen Königin, die aus einem von Pinkies Märchenbüchern stammt, gefangen genommen. Zum Glück können die Mane 6 die Lage Normalisieren und Rainbow ihre Heldin kurz Treffen bevor sie in ihr Buch zurückkehrt. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Die Mane 6 Gute Freunde, insbesondere Rainbow Dash Design Darings Körpermodel ist mit dem von Rainbow Dash identisch. Galerie Trivia *Im Merchandise wird sie auch Daring Do Dazzle genannt. Hommage an Indiana Jones *Es sind viele Anspielungen auf die Indiana Jones Filme in Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte. *Die Harfenklänge welche ertönen als Daring den Tempel zum ersten Mal betritt ähneln stark der Musik, welche während des Vorspanns von Indiana Jones – Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes läuft, als Indiana Jones lässig Spinnen von seinem Rücken wischt. *Die Sonne, welche in der alten Tempelkammer durch die Öffnung in der Decke scheint ist eine Anspielung auf Indiana Jones – Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes , in welchem das Sonnenlicht auf einen Kristall in der Mitte des Raumes fällt. *Der Weg zur Saphirstatue, auf dem Daring Do über die mit Symbolen versehenen Fliesen auf dem Boden laufen musste ist eine Anlehnung an Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug, in welchem Indiana Jones ein ähnliches Rätsel lösen musste. *Die Szene in der Daring die Statue von ihrem Podest nimmt erinnert an die Szene aus Indiana Jones – Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes, in der Indiana Jones eine Statue von ihrem Podest nimmt. Navboxen en:Daring Do es:Daring Do it:Daring Do ja:Daring Do pl:Dzielna Do ru:Дэринг Ду Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Autoren